Fell Agreement
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Although Mac and Ryu are separated by thousands of miles, they try not to let that stop them for continuing their relationship. When an ancient power comes to wreak havoc on the Smashers, only then are they drawn together again. However, it'll cause them to pay a price they never saw coming. (Collab with Paradigm of Writing). Ryu x Little Mac, side Little Mac x Luigi
1. Miles Apart

**Title: Fell Agreement**

 **Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Adventure**

 **Summary:** **Although Mac and Ryu are separated by thousands of miles, they try not to let that stop them for continuing their relationship. When an ancient power comes to wreak havoc on the Smashers, only then are they drawn together again. However, it'll cause them to pay a price they never saw coming. (Collab with Paradigm of Writing).**

 **Pairings: Ryu x Little Mac.**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Me and my friend Paradigm of Writing are doing a collab for a sequel to One Fist Short From Love! This is something out of my comfort zone somewhat, so this'll be interesting! In this collab, I'll be doing the odd chapters, while Paradigm will do the even chapters. That way you'll see who's writing or not ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB fandom.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Fell Agreement**

 **Chapter 1: Miles Apart**

It had been a year since Ryu left the Smash Mansion, and the other Smashers noticed Little Mac behaving differently. Every morning, the boxer stands near the forest where Ryu had left in, waiting for his lover's return. He spaced out as he stood there, remembering all the times the two had spent together.

The Smashers had also noticed that Little Mac's fighting records weren't as good as when Ryu was around. He lost almost every match due to him thinking about his lover, and he even refused to fight in matches due to being 'sick'.

The boxer also stayed in his room all day, staring at the window. Sometimes, he grabbed some papers and a pen to write a letter to Ryu. However, having no idea where Ryu was now, he kept them under his bed.

Even his training had been affected. Doc attempted to convince Little Mac to train for the next match, but the boxer refused. No matter how many times Doc tried to bribe him to train, Little Mac said that he doesn't feel like it and walk off.

Now, Little Mac was staring out the window, sighing. Memories flooded in his mind, and tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

Turning to his desk that was on the side of his room, he saw a framed picture of himself and Ryu, smiling after a match.

He picked up the photograph, studying it intently. A flashback began to flood in his mind.

* * *

 _"Who are you?" he asked._

 _"Ryu." Ryu said._

 _"Ryu, huh?" The man tilted his head._

 _Ryu approached him, and he realized that the other man was…too short for someone his age._

 _"Hey…" Ryu said, chuckling as he placed his hand on his own head. Checking his height, he then placed his hand on the other man's head. "You're short," he commented._

 _The man's face turned red. "EXCUSE ME?!"_

 _Suddenly, Ryu felt a sharp pain on his groin. He screamed, in an extremely high-pitched tone, and fell to the ground._

 _The man had punched him in the groin. He glared down at Ryu, his jaw tightly clenched. "Don't say anything about my height!" he yelled._

 _Ryu felt tears welling in his eyes from the pain. After the man's vehement statement, he left with a "hmph"._

* * *

Little Mac chuckled when the first memory was gone a moment later. _That was the first time we met,_ he thought.

Placing the picture back down on the desk, he walked to his bed and sat in it. Looking over the bed that Ryu once laid in, another memory appeared in his mind.

* * *

 _"Good job," the boxer complimented with a smile._

 _Ryu's expression mirrored Little Mac's as he grabbed the boxer's outstretched hand. When Little Mac pulled him up from the ground he commented, "You did well too, you know. I respect that."_

 _Little Mac placed his gloved hand on the back of his head, blushing. "Thanks…"_

* * *

Little Mac sighed once the memory disappeared. "That was when we became friends," he said to himself, staring at Ryu's bed.

Closing his eyes, yet another memory appeared.

* * *

 _Ryu placed his hand on Little Mac's, squeezing it gently in a comforting manner. "Don't worry...I won't let anything like this happen."_

 _"Same, Ryu…"_

* * *

Little Mac shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. "Why can't I stop thinking about you…?" he asked no one in particular.

More memories began to flood his mind.

* * *

 _"R-Ryu…?" Little Mac questioned, staring up at his friend. The memories of them being together flooded his mind and tears began to form in his eyes._

 _Little Mac had snapped out of it._

 _Ryu was also in tears as well, overjoyed that his friend had returned to normal. "Mac! You're all right…" Ryu cried as he held him tightly. After a few seconds, he let him go._

* * *

 _"Mac…" Ryu trailed off before he spoke again. "I'll protect you. Always. All right?"_

 _Little Mac nodded. "All right…"_

* * *

 _Ryu turned his head to Little Mac, holding his hand. "I'll watch over you, Little Mac. I won't let anything happen to you."_

 _Little Mac smiled at Ryu's kindness. "Thank you, Ryu…"_

* * *

Finally, the last memory that appeared in his mind broke him:

 _Before Little Mac could say anything else, Ryu tilted the boxer's chin up, and their lips met. Little Mac blushed hard, but he closed his eyes, accepting the kiss._

 _After what felt like forever, Ryu broke the kiss._

* * *

Tears began to fall, and Little Mac held his head, sobbing. "Ryu…" he sobbed, looking up at Ryu's bed again. "…I miss you…"

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! :D**


	2. Luigi's Epiphany

**Hello everyone! It's Paradigm of Writing here! As you know, Miss Writer of Worlds and I are doing a collaboration for this story, Fell Agreement. She writes all the odd chapters, and I write all the even chapters. Her and I are stoked about this, you all don't even know. This story is going to be a little mix of romance/drama/action/fantasy and a few other little genres in there. Writer of Worlds first chapter is only a sneak preview. Enjoy Chapter #2: Luigi's Epiphany.**

* * *

Mac wiped away the tears that streamed down his cheek. " _I've got to get him back,_ " he thought angrily. " _It'll tear me up inside if I can't get to him._ "

He felt as if he had been punched in the gut. A lone eye trailed down to the letters by his bedside, the ones he'd never send. The ones that tear away at his very being till only a hollow shell remained. It was disgusting, that his own emotions could whittle his strong exterior down to a bubbling mess of tears and cries. His stoic demeanor was now just a façade, something to laugh at over dinner. He continued staring at the manila pieces of paper, the cerulean and cardinal lines dashing together in their famous cross pattern. He wanted to pick up the pencil, his thoughts told him that. His body wasn't willing to comply. Ever.

The boxer stood up, and sat down at his bedside desk. He gazed longingly at Ryu's now deserted bed, a bitter chill passing over his skin. Mac hugged himself tightly, trying to ward the memories off from his brain again. He couldn't risk another breakdown, not after he humiliated himself in his recent match against Ness. Even though it's stereotyped that brawns and brains constantly feud, Ness completely decimated the boxer in one swift PK Fire that trapped Mac in a ring of heat and burning flesh. The memory of blackness and ruby eyes haunted him, leaving him in a standstill position that allowed Ness to whack Mac in the nose with his bat. The critical hit ratio was set a 2x, meaning that being knocked off the stage was rather an easy task, leaving arduous effort in the fighter to stay alive and in combat for as long as possible. Mac bit his lip and set his pencil to paper. He gripped the wooden object, the force of his fist nearly snapping the fragile stick in half.

 _Ryu,_  
 _It's Mac. How are you doing? I- I know it's been, what almost six months or more since we last spoke? To be frank, your lips still linger on mine. Interesting scent you have there. I miss you. I'm laughing to myself as I write this. Technically, I miss you more than words can say. I literally feel like falling apart every second of the day. My match record has been slipping. I blame you. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? I try to forget you, but I can't! You make me feel whole, and without you I'm incomplete. I play the memory of you and I meeting over and over in my head constantly, as I turn and tire in my blanket of sheets. The mansion feels empty without you. I mean it. The girls constantly crack jokes of how my better half is missing, how I'm a puppy without it's trainer. I then get angry, try to best them in Smash, and walk home with my tail between my legs. Come back to me. Just, come back to me. That's all I ask of you. I love you Ryu. Do you love me too?_

Mac set the pencil down, and felt somewhat better. He dug into the desk drawer to find a package of envelopes, and dug one out. Folding the letter into perfect squares of eight, he stuffed it inside the envelope. He licked the top so it could stick to the paper when he closed it. The edge stung and cut his tongue. A droplet of blood splattered to the desk, a globule of crimson dashing out in every direction. His eyes twitched obnoxiously. Mac gripped his chair, he could feel the struggling pain coming back from when Bison had captured him all those days ago. It felt like years.

A knock came from his door. Mac broke out of his reminiscent state and blinked. The timid knock came again and he stood slowly.

"Who is it?"

"It's... it's Luigi." the voice replied.

Mac recoiled slightly. _"Why is he... erm never mind,"_ Mac thought to himself. "The door is open." he called.

The door to Mac's bedroom came flying open, and there stood Luigi. The green clad plumber looked nervous, drips of sweat dotting his forehead, streaks of condensation lining his neck. The taller of the Mario Bros. stood in the doorway, his hand clutching a pile of envelopes. He wrung them nervously in his hand. Mac raised an eyebrow. The plumber was normally skittish all around, but even his behavior now was rather peculiar to the boxer.

"Hello Mac." Luigi stated simply, his eyes flittering everywhere in the room but Mac.

"May I help you?"

"I just wanted to drop these off."

"What are they?" Mac asked.

"Letters." Luigi answered.

"And who are they for?"

"You."

Mac blinked again. "Oh. Well thank you very much Luigi."

Luigi's hand moved slower than a snail as he gave Mac the letters. "I hope you understand completely."

Mac furrowed his eyebrows. "Erm... okay?"

"You're welcome. Please don't be mad!" Luigi cried. As soon as he appeared, he vanished. The plumber went running down the hall, and disappeared down the next corridor. One second Mac saw him, the next, a flash of olive and navy that signaled his disappearance. Mac shut the door to his room, before staring down at the letters clutched in his hands. He frowned.

"Now, what would Luigi want to give me letters for," he said aloud to no one in particular. "He also told me not be mad and to understand him. What's in these letters?"

Mac ripped one open, the one with the date 7/1/15. A fancy letter came tumbling out of the envelope, and landed on the carpeted floor. Mac picked it up, reading the top line. It was addressed to him. The letter was typed, in Arial font, size fourteen. Elegant emerald vines laced the sides while Mac's name in bright sky blue took up the top and bottom. His eyes widened when he reached the first paragraph. It read,

 _Dear Little Mac, may it concern you well,_  
 _Well... hello Mac. Hi. It's Luigi. I- I- I didn't know when to give this to you, the right time never came up. However, now that Ryu has left the mansion, I felt that this was a good time better than never. I can't give it to you in any other straightforward way than that... I like you. Perhaps like is too much of a simple word for a feeling as strong as love. I'm taken by you, infatuated dare I say it. I've never taken an interest in men... err, well ever. Daisy, Peach's sister... she used to hold my heart. It was on the day you and Ryu battled my brother and I. Truth be told, I was terrified to fight that day. You two looked formidable. I always thought of you as strong, independent, fearless and so on and so forth. I never imagined to add cute and hot to that list. I'm a hundred percent serious. Mac, I'd really like to be your boyfriend. Just give me a shot! It'll hurt worse if you flat out say no to me. Rejection is the worst for us, you know that. Please think about it. That's all I'm asking! Good day Mac! ~ Sincerely, Luigi._

Mac looked up from the letter, his heart pounding with the force equated to a mega ton. His mind raced a mile a minute. "Oh shit." he said aloud.

This complicated things.

* * *

 **Well there we are, dear readers! I hope you enjoyed chapter two, Luigi's Epiphany. Does this switch off seem like a good idea? Let us know in the review section. Her and I review each other's chapters just to know about what to do later on. Miss Writer of Worlds will take over again for next chapter, #3. You'll see me again for Chapter 4. Thanks again guys! We love you all!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	3. Vacation Conference

**Chapter 3: Vacation Conference**

The boxer gulped as he continued to read the letter over and over. Shaking his head, he wondered what he should say to the skittish Mario Bro. Should he accept? Deny? If he does deny him, he would hurt his feelings…but he loves Ryu! He can't cheat on the martial artist.

He decided to play along to not hurt Luigi's feelings. Grabbing another piece of paper and a pencil, he wrote:

 _To Luigi:_

 _Hey sexy. I read your letter over and over again, and I gotta say: your letter is wonderfully written. I keep imagining you every time I read it. I would love to be your boyfriend! I can't wait to spend time with you, my little Italian plumber. Reply back!_

Little Mac placed the pencil to the side of the desk and folded the paper, not bothering to put it in an envelope due to his still bleeding tongue. He walked out of his room and went down the hallway. Spotting the door that read _Mario and Luigi_ , he slid the letter under the door. Sighing, he walked away, wondering what the hell he had done.

* * *

"All right," Master Hand said, looking over pieces of paper that were in front of him. "Summer vacations…summer vacations…" he muttered as he flipped over the papers, looking for what he needed. He then found it; cards and papers of some vacation locations, and he pulled them out. "Ah, there they are!"

"So uh…" Bowser spoke up. "Where should we go this time, Master Hand?"

"I…" Master Hand attempted to speak, but he shuts up. He began to think, as shown by rubbing his index finger and thumb together.

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. "You don't know where?" he asked.

Master Hand shook himself as a way to shake his head. "I…no…" he stuttered.

Bowser sighed. "Well, what do the papers say?" he asked.

Master Hand grabbed the papers and looked over them. "Hmm…" he hummed, flipping one paper after the other. "We went to most of them already in the previous summers. How about…Coney Island?"

Ganondorf shook his head, trying to hold in a laugh. "No no, remember what happened with Kirby and Yoshi there?"

Master Hand chuckled, remembering that one time. "Yes…perhaps we shouldn't let that happen again. Anyway…" he flipped more papers. "Yoshi's Island…no…Dreamland…nah ah…Skyworld…hmm…huh?"

He then pulled out a card that spoke of a place called Revanosa Island. On the card were big, yellow letters that said: _Congrats! You and your friends just won a trip to Revanosa Island!_ There were painted coconut trees with coconuts hanging there, and there was a beach under them. The sky was painted blue and the clouds were in the sky, making the card appealing to the eye.

"Aha!" Master Hand exclaimed, pulling out the card. "How about Revanosa Island?"

Bowser and Ganondorf stared at him. "What is that?" Bowser asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I…am not sure, but as you can see," he showed the card to the two villains. "It sounds like a good place to spend the summer vacation off."

Bowser looked over the card. "Hmm…" he hummed, reading the letters and looking over the landscape of the card.

"Interesting…" Ganondorf spoke, his finger on his chin. "I like that!"

"Sounds good?" Master Hand asked.

"Of course," Bowser and Ganondorf said simultaneously.

Master Hand moved himself up and down as a way to nod. "Good! I'll let the Smashers know where we're heading this summer. You two will stay here with me and Crazy Hand."

Bowser and Ganondorf groaned, facepalming at the same time. "Really? Again, Master Hand?" Bowser asked, rolling his eyes.

Master Hand nodded. "Yes. We do need at least two Smashers to help us."

Ganondorf sighed. "All right…"

"Conference dismissed." Master Hand said, balling himself into a fist and slamming himself on the table. The items that sat on the table jumped slightly before they landed back.

Bowser and Ganondorf got up from their chairs and walked out the door. The two began to complain about how they had to stay in the Mansion once again.

"Stupid Master Hand…" Bowser grunted.

* * *

Little Mac sat on his bed, still looking over Ryu's deserted bed. Sighing, he began to think about what he had done an hour ago.

 _Why did I even write that? What if Ryu finds out if he returns?_ He thought to himself, guilt beginning to fill him.

He then heard a booming voice from the intercom. "CALLING ALL SMASHERS!" Crazy Hand called in the intercom. "TODAY'S SUMMER VACATION IS IN REVANOSA ISLAND! YOU HAVE A FEW DAYS TO PACK UP! HAVE FUN!"

Once Crazy Hand was done with the announcement, Little Mac sighed. "Great…" he said. Thoughts of Ryu and the letter remained in his head. Shaking his head, he laid down on his bed, closing his eyes.

 _I don't feel like going…_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	4. A Vacation to Nowhere

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with the 4th chapter of Fell Agreement: A Vacation to Nowhere. Writer of Worlds and I are so glad to see that you guys are continuing to read and we hope to see many more of you with us next time! It looks like Mac got himself stuck in a deep hole of whether or not he should reply to Luigi... and it may not be for the best. This chapter is a little insight to just why Mac wishes to stay home with a couple of the villains instead of embarking onwards to a fun adventure. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mac paced his room, running what he wrote on the letter to Luigi over again and again in his head. Beads of sweat started to form, and were now trickling down his neck. _"Good god... what have I done? If Ryu ever finds that letter without me being there to explain it... I mean what could happen? Oh goodness! I'm so screwed."_ he thought, panic lacing his thoughts.

A knock came from his door, but before Mac could respond to the noise, the door went flying open anyways. The boxer fell back in surprise, and then scowled in anger. "Luigi! Like what the hell was that for? You gave me a heart attack!" he growled, his voice burning with vexation.

However, it seemed that the plumber had no indication to even apologize for what he did as he hopped up and down like a bunny. Mac got dizzy from watching before the energetic male seemed to realize who he was acting in front of. Luigi stopped, a pressed a gloved hand to his forehead, trying to not fall over as his world spun and bounced around.

"I'm terribly sorry... I just got your letter! I can't believe it! Do you really want to?" he asked, excitedly. If Mac had known any better, he would've told the plumber he looked like the Energizer bunny.

He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. "Well, about that-"

"I know exactly what you're going to say," Luigi overrode him. "I love you too!"

Without the faintest notion anything was going to happen, Luigi threw his arms around the boxer in a crushing hug. The breath was knocked out of Mac's lungs and he coughed. Luigi then did something Mac never saw coming, it literally came out of left field for him. Taking a daring move, the plumber kissed Mac on the lips. Mac's eyes widened, and he tried shoving his 'lover' away, but Luigi resisted. When the two broke apart, albeit it seemed rather forceful from Mac's part, Luigi winked at Mac and skipped from the room.

Mac coughed, hoping to never kiss the plumber again. He rushed to the room's bathroom, and quickly grabbed his toothbrush and the bottle of toothpaste near the mirror. In a frantic state, he brushed his teeth for what seemed like ten minutes. He coughed, wiping Luigi's aroma off of his skin and tongue. The older male's mouth tasted like damn apple cider, his breath wasn't any better.

Mac left the bathroom, surprised to see his friend Shulk standing in Luigi's place. The new arrival had his blonde eyebrows raised, and he was looking at the door where Luigi had come bounding out of. "May I inquire something? What in the hell was that all about?"

The boxer shuddered. "You don't even want to know."

Shulk closed the bedroom door. "You missed the yearly vacation conference."

"So?"

"So? Mac, that's a serious meeting. Master Hand requested that every Smasher was to attend it. You weren't there, but we didn't bother getting you because we figured you were still coping about Ryu."

Mac scoffed. "You all got that right."

"Which is why I'm saying this in the most friendly way possible," Shulk continued. "You need to get over Ryu."

The boxer blinked. "Wait, what?"

Shulk crossed his arms over his chest. "You heard me. You need to get over him. The martial artist completely deteriorates you."

"Watch what you say about Ryu!" Mac growled.

"Anger wouldn't be the wisest choice against me," his friend warned, placing out a hand to steady Mac. "I have a feeling you don't want to come with us to the island. Presumably, you'd rather stay here and grieve about Ryu. Then I've got news for you. Ryu isn't dead. There is no need to mourn over him."

"I'm not mourning over him."

"It's pretty intense," Shulk objected. "Now, I'm going to go tell Master Hand that you aren't coming. If you change your mind, come find me or Master Hand. I'll see you around Mac." he said, leaving the room.

Mac bit his tongue, feeling copper spray over his teeth. He stomped his foot. _"I'm royally screwed no matter how this may end."_ he thought to himself. Standing up, he wrenched his door open. Mac hesitated, before calling out Shulk's name. He was probably going to regret his decision.

The Monado wielder paused his walking from down the hall. "Yes, Mac?"

The boxer, oddly enough was out of breath from his run. "Go tell Master Hand I'll go."

Shulk nodded, although a frown was seemingly trying to form on his face. "Alrighty then. I will do that."

Mac watched him go, and then leaned up against the wall. "I hope I don't regret this." he said to no one in particular.

* * *

 **There we are! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We will soon be getting to the bread and butter of this story, the climax coming around Chapter 8-12 or so. But, with a raise of hands, who thinks Ryu is coming back to 'rescue' our hero in peril? What will the outcome of Mac, Luigi, and the letter end to? Sound off in the reviews! We'd love to hear from you! Thanks for everything you guys! Miss Writer of Worlds will once again take the helm for Chapter 5. We both love you all so much! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	5. I'm On a Boat!

**Chapter 5: I'm On a Boat!**

All of the Smashers (minus Bowser and Ganondorf) were at the dock, waiting for their ship to arrive. Chatters and excitement were around them, wondering what could happen at the island and all the fun they will have.

Little Mac, however, didn't bother with all the chattering. He stared out at the open sea, thinking about Ryu yet again. Of course, he should get over him like Shulk had told him, but he was still heartbroken.

The letter he sent to Luigi also lingered on his mind, and he could feel his stomach turning from the kiss. Even though he attempted to get rid of the scent, it still remained in his mind.

 _TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!_

The Smashers heard the boat coming, and they all turned to see Kapp'n steering the large cruise ship.

"Argh!" Kapp'n called out. "Are ye ready for the trip!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" All of the Smashers cried out, most of them jumping for joy.

"Argh! Then hop on!" Kapp'n called.

The cruise ship sent down a walkway, and the Smashers rushed into the ship one by one. Little Mac was the last one going up the walkway.

 _I hate going on boats…_ he thought as he joined with the other Smashers.

The ship began to sail, and the Smashers once again began to chatter.

"What's gonna happen? I can't wait!"

"We're gonna have a ball!"

"Poyo!"

As the Smashers were talking, Kapp'n began to sing his tunes as normal throughout the travel.

Little Mac stared at the horizon, his stomach turning.

"Ugh…" he groaned, holding his stomach.

"M-Mac?"

Little Mac turned, and his face turned red upon seeing Luigi. "Wh-what is it?" he stuttered.

"Are you okay?"

Little Mac nodded, and he felt vomit coming up his throat. Swallowing it, he spoke, "Y-yeah! I'm all right…"

"O-okay…" Luigi muttered as he walked off.

Little Mac sighed with relief, and he leaned on the railings of the ship.

Meanwhile, the other Smashers were enjoying their time: Kirby and Yoshi were eating all the food they could eat, Marth stared out at the horizon, enjoying the view, and Meta Knight flew around the ship with Lucas on his back, both having a good time.

Little Mac, on the other hand, wasn't having a splendid time. He leaned on the railings of the ship, trying to hold in his stomach's contents.

 _This reminds me when I went to Bronx the first time…_ he thought, swallowing more vomit that rose up in his throat.

He then coughed. Holding his stomach, he thought again, _No! I can't…I don't want to throw up like this!_

Suddenly, he puked near the railings, most of the vomit nearly hitting Lucas and Meta Knight. The two avoided it just in time as the puke hit the ocean.

However, the deck was also covered in vomit.

Little Mac groaned, feeling dizzy.

Kapp'n noticed this and he called out, "Clean up on the dock! Clean up on the dock!"

Luigi saw what was going on, and he rushed towards Little Mac.

"Mama mia! Are you okay, Mac?!" he cried, trying not to throw up himself.

Little Mac nodded. "I-I'm fine, Luigi. Just seasick—"

"We should ask Dr. Mario for help."

"No, I'm fine—"

"MARIO! Get your doctor clothes on! Mac's sick!"

Little Mac gulped as Mario called back, "Okie dokie! Give me a second!"

The older Mario Brother rushed down his cabin, and after a few minutes, he emerged as Dr. Mario. He ran towards Little Mac.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Mario asked.

"J-just seasick…" Little Mac muttered.

Dr. Mario nodded in understanding. "Okay. Well, you should stop looking out at the horizon. Also, you should go down to your cabin, grab some medicine, and…"

As Dr. Mario began to blabber about how to take care of seasickness, Little Mac groaned. "Can I just…go to bed?"

Dr. Mario sighed. "Well, if it helps, of course."

"Thanks, Mario…" Little Mac began to stumble to his cabin when Luigi spoke up.

"Wait! C-can I come with you?" Luigi asked.

Little Mac stared at him. "Uh…I guess?"

Luigi's smile grew wider. "All right! Here…" Luigi placed Little Mac's arm around his shoulder. "I'll bring you down your cabin. Where is it?"

"Near the Ice Climbers' cabin."

"Okie dokie!"

Luigi brought Little Mac down his cabin, and he helped the boxer down on the bed.

"Thanks, Luigi…" Little Mac spoke.

Luigi smiled and he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "No problem."

Little Mac's face turned redder, the thoughts of the letter he sent to the younger Mario Brother flying in his head. He gulped, thinking about Ryu once again.

"Mac?"

Little Mac jumped, and he turned to face Luigi.

"You okay?" Luigi asked.

"Y-yeah…just needed some sleep."

"Okay," Luigi nodded as he walked out of the cabin.

Little Mac sighed. _Thank God…_ he thought to himself, trying to wipe away the kiss from his cheek.

 _This is bad…Luigi wants to be my boyfriend, and now I'm gone from the Smash Mansion. What if Ryu comes back when we're still on vacation? What if he finds out about it?_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	6. Welcome to Revanosa Island!

**Hey guys, Writer of Worlds here. Paradigm of Writing is currently taking a break from writing due to something happening (please don't ask why: it's private for him), so for now I'll be taking over his chapter. I hope you guys understand :) And Paradigm of Writing, I hope that I wrote it the way you envisioned it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Welcome to Revanosa Island!**

Little Mac remained in his cabin, sighing. His stomach was still turning, but he kept his vomiting in check. "I hate being here," he complained to no one in particular.

He laid his head down on the pillow, about to fall asleep when he heard a loud toot from the cruise ship.

"Here we argh!" Little Mac heard Kapp'n from the deck. "Revanosa Island!"

Little Mac sighed, slowly getting up from his bed and walking out of his cabin. When he walked on the deck, he saw that the vomit that was there was gone, presumably already cleaned up by the janitors.

He looked ahead, and he saw a large island with coconut trees all around a large beach. Mountains stood behind a small forest, which was covered in trees. At the edges of the forest, there were large, logged cabins there, big enough for each and every Smasher to fit in.

Little Mac was struck with how amazing the area was. In fact, his heart was racing every time he stared at the island.

He saw the other Smashers getting off the cruise ship one by one, and soon he followed suit.

His shoes met with the sand, which was then soaked by the small waves from the ocean. Little Mac smiled, taking in the view of the area. _This is going to be a good vacation…_

"Argh!" Kapp'n called out. "Hope ye enjoy yer stay here! I'll be back soon!"

With another loud toot from the cruise ship, it then sailed away from the island, going farther and farther away from it until it disappeared from view.

The first thing the female Smashers did was grab a large net from one bag and a volleyball from another. They set up the net, and they giggled as they hit the volleyball at each other.

Pikachu and Pichu set up their beach chairs, and grabbing some sunglasses and putting them on, they began to sunbathe.

Shulk took off his clothing, leaving him in his swimming trunks that he had worn underneath before joining Lucina in the ocean. They splashed at each other, laughing as they enjoyed their time.

Little Mac watched the other Smashers having a good time, but a thought struck him. All of the Smashers were here, except for…

 _Ryu…_

Little Mac sighed, shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts about his lover.

"M-Mac?"

Little Mac jumped, and he whirled around to see Luigi, holding a broken coconut.

"Y-yeah, Luigi?" Little Mac stuttered.

"I-I-I got a coconut for you…" Luigi spoke in a low voice, handing the coconut over to Little Mac.

Little Mac eyed what was inside the coconut. There was coconut milk inside the fruit.

"Uh…" Little Mac said with hesitation.

"I-I feel that you might like it. Give it a try!"

Little Mac nodded, taking one half of the coconut and drinking it. The taste of the milky and delicious coconut mixture made him groan. When he was done sipping it, he smiled.

"Thanks, Luigi," Little Mac said gratefully, throwing away his half of the coconut. He watched as Luigi drank his half.

"Y'know," Luigi said. "I've heard that Revanosa Island had the best coconuts out of all places."

Little Mac raised an eyebrow. "Really? Interesting…"

Luigi nodded. "Y-yeah…" When the younger Mario Brother was done with his coconut drink, he threw his half away. "A-anyway…" he blushed. "I-I'll see you later, Mac." With that, Luigi walked away.

Little Mac sighed in relief. The thoughts about the love letter he sent to Luigi continued to dance in his mind.

 _What have I done? Now Luigi won't leave me alone…_ Granted, he _doesn't_ mind Luigi's company, but thoughts of Ryu's reaction if he does find out worried him.

 _How would he react if he_ does _find it when I'm not here? Would he hate me—_

"MAC! WATCH OUT!"

Little Mac snapped out of his thoughts and he looked up. It was already too late, as a volleyball met his face.

"OOF!" Little Mac cried out, the force strong enough to knock him over.

The girls gasped. Peach ran towards the injured boxer and helped him up. "Oh my gosh!" Peach cried out in a panic. "We are _so_ sorry, Mac!" Peach apologized quickly.

Little Mac touched his face, and he winced when he felt blood coming out of his nose.

"OH NO!" Peach gasped upon seeing the blood. "Girls! We broke his nose!"

Little Mac chuckled, and he got up from the sand. "It's fine, girls. It was an accident—"

"But we hurt you!" Peach cried, grabbing Little Mac's hand. "Come on, let's see if we could fix you up—"

"Uh…"

The two looked to see Luigi watching the scene unfold. He gulped down a lump in his throat, and he was sweating.

"Luigi?" Peach asked, "What's wrong?"

"I-I could take care of him," Luigi volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Peach asked.

Luigi nodded. "Y-yeah!"

Little Mac sighed.

Luigi grabbed the boxer's hand and brought him near the ocean. The small waves touched their shoes as Luigi bandaged up Little Mac's nose.

"My big bro taught me how to take care of others who are hurt," Luigi spoke. "He's a good doctor, and I'm aiming to help him in the medical department."

Little Mac nodded as he listened to Luigi ramble, and soon enough, Luigi was done patching the boxer up.

"Uh, thanks, Luigi…" Little Mac said hesitantly.

Luigi smiled. "No problem, Mac! I-I'll see you later!" With that, the younger Mario Brother got up and walked away.

Little Mac sighed in relief once again.

 _That…that was sweet of Luigi taking care of me…it reminds me of Ryu—_

That was when a flashback popped in his mind: the time where Little Mac was hurt from a match and Ryu patching him up, worried for his lover's health.

Little Mac groaned as he laid down on the warm sand, looking up at the cloudless sky.

 _This is going to be a_ long _vacation…_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	7. Wishing You Were Here

**Chapter 7: Wishing You Were Here**

It was nighttime, and the stars illuminated the dark sky. The moon was a crescent shape as it stayed in the night sky.

Little Mac walked in a cabin, realizing that it had two large bunk beds with white sheets and pillows. There was a door in the back, which Little Mac guessed was where the bathroom was. The room itself was quite large: a table sat between the bunk beds, which could be where the Smashers could eat their meals in the morning, and there was a large television hanging above the bathroom door, along with a few gaming consoles.

Little Mac was studying the room for so long that he didn't hear the voices behind him.

"Isn't this a good vacation trip?"

"I know, right?"

"We're gonna have a blast!"

Little Mac sighed, recognizing one of the voices as Luigi's. When he moved away from the doorway, Luigi, along with Shulk and Lucina, walked in.

"Oh, hey Mac!" Luigi spoke with a wide grin.

Little Mac smiled slightly. "Hey…"

Shulk and Lucina walked towards one bunk bed. "I'm on top!" Lucina cried out as she climbed up the ladder and plopped down on the top.

Shulk laughed when his friend took the top. "No fair! I wanna be on top!" he cried.

Little Mac and Luigi shook their heads. "Those two are such good friends," Luigi commented.

"Yeah…" Little Mac gulped as more memories of Ryu began to surface once again.

He remembered all the times where the boxer tried to tell Ryu his feelings, but he backed out due to fear of being rejected. He also remembered the time the two grew to become very good friends…

"Mac?"

Little Mac snapped out of his thoughts when Luigi called him. He whirled his head around to face the younger Mario Brother.

"Are you okay?" Luigi asked.

Little Mac nodded vehemently. "Y-yeah! J-just thinking, is all…"

The two walked towards their bunk bed when Luigi asked, "What were you thinking about?"

Little Mac shook his head. "Nothing…"

Luigi shrugged as he took the bottom bed. Little Mac raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to take the top?" the boxer asked.

Luigi shook his head. "Nah. I saved the top for you, Mac!" he said with a smile.

Little Mac gulped, nodding. "All right…thanks I guess?"

Luigi chuckled. "No problem. Good night, Mac."

"Night."

Little Mac climbed up the ladder to lay down on his bed, and soon enough, he fell asleep…

* * *

 _Little Mac ran outside of the Smash Mansion, realizing that Ryu was leaving. When the martial artist left their room, the boxer grew concerned. Was someone hurting him? Did something happened that prompted him to leave?_

 _When Little Mac saw Ryu looking over the Smash Mansion, he called out, "RYU!"_

 _Ryu jumped, and he looked at Little Mac, his eyes widened._

 _Little Mac sprinted down the steps and towards Ryu._

 _Ryu, however, smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Mac, but I have to leave."_

 _Little Mac's eyes widened. "But Ryu—"_

 _Before he could finish his sentence, Ryu ignored him and he walked towards the forest, disappearing like a ghost._

 _"_ _RYU! RYU!" Little Mac called out, running towards the forest. He began to look around the trees and the bushes._

 _However, Ryu was gone._

 _"_ _RYUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

* * *

Little Mac jolted awake, gasping. Cold sweat dripped down his face. He looked around the area, and he realized that he was in the same cabin.

He looked outside, and he saw that it was already daytime.

He heard a groan, and he looked down to see Luigi already awake. The younger Mario Brother looked up to face him.

"Oh! Good morning, Mac!" Luigi said with a grin.

"Hey…" Little Mac spoke softly.

Luigi raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Little Mac shook his head. "Nothing..."

"C'mon," Luigi insisted. "Is something wrong? Are you still hurt about Ryu?"

Little Mac's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "N-no!" he stuttered. "I'm just…"

"…"

Silence filled the air. Little Mac broke the silence. "Never mind…I'll meet you later." With that, Little Mac got down the ladder to go to the bathroom.

Luigi watched him, a sad expression on his face. _Does he…does he still love Ryu?_ he thought.

* * *

Little Mac wasn't in the best of moods after the nightmare. Whenever the Smashers invited him over to play volleyball and other games, the boxer refused, saying that he wasn't feeling well. He also skipped breakfast due to the nightmare.

As Little Mac continued to think about the nightmare, he heard Shulk call out, "Hey Mac!"

Little Mac jumped, and he turned to see Shulk, who was in his swimming trunks.

"Are you feeling okay, Mac?" Shulk asked, an eyebrow raised.

Little Mac nodded. "Y-yeah! Just—"

"But you refused to play some games with the other Smashers, and they said that you weren't feeling well," Shulk spoke. "Are you…are you still upset about Ryu?"

Little Mac's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "N-no—"

"Mac…" Shulk sighed. "You need to get over him, like I said a few days ago."

"But Shulk!" Little Mac shouted. "I _can't!_ I can't forget about him! I've been having nightmares about him, and he won't leave my mind!"

Little Mac's shouting had caused the other Smashers to turn and look at the two. Shulk stared at him in shock.

"Mac—"

"Please, Shulk…" Little Mac spoke softly. "Leave me alone. I just need time to think…"

Shulk sighed. "All right…but please, try to have some fun."

Little Mac sighed. "I'll try—"

"No trying. You _will_."

Little Mac looked down at his feet. "All right…"

Once Little Mac spoke last, Shulk left him to his own devices.

Little Mac leaned on a coconut tree, sighing.

 _Ryu…why did you leave me like this?_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
